


Heartmates Are Way Better Than Soulmates

by ArtWolf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author has ideas, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blood and Violence, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Nervousness, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is of age!, Protective Avengers, Protective Wade Wilson, Rutting, Shy Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wet Dream, heartmates, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: When Deadpool is kidnapped and is forced to partake in a ritual by some high school witches, it takes a turn when they summon his heartmate and they see who it is. Of course, it's Spider-Man and of course, Deadpool is happy about it but they soon realize some of the side effects that goes with getting that special someone
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally got to update the story? Yay, me! All your comments were so nice about the rewrite and so my brain was like, 'don't fuck this up, give your viewers what they want'! So yay, the rewrite is here and I'm so happy for it! Please enjoy and stay safe! 💙
> 
> {White}  
> [Yellow]

"Well, this isn't the bondage session I was promised."

"Silence knave, you weren't promised nothing!"

{Well someone's a little grumpy mistress}

[First of all, don't ever say that ever again in this context. Second of all, these girls better be lucky they are aren't evil enough to Bea and Arthur]

{.....They kidnapped us Yellow}</p>

"Fuck the kidnapping, I'm wondering how they are dragging me and their balls around! "

"I said shut up! Sister Yang, can't you just knock him out? Don't we have a pipe somewhere?"

"I'm sorry Sister Bridget but I tried to do that, multiple times, back at the warehouse, but he came back too quickly."

"Ugh, son of a bitch."

"Hey! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? By the way, where are we going?"

The girl voices don't answer back, signaling that they've had enough. A pretty normal response, other than beating him or throwing but, a welcomed one.

Being dragged slowly down what feels like a long hallway gives Deadpool time to think about his situation. He's currently in chains, bag over his head so he can't see shit, and two girls are the ones dragging him. How? He doesn't know why. All he knows is that these girls are weird, and it's been like 2 hours. 

As he's is being dragged about like a sack of potatoes, he does notice an underlying disturbing aura getting heavier and heavier as the floor becomes noticeably smoother but at the same time bumpy and rough. Suddenly, whispers were starting to get closer, some excitable and others critical and serious. They sounded young and feminine but the voices stopped as soon as they started. 

Before Wade can get a word in, and with a steady thump, his legs are dropped onto the floor and his left lying there, only hearing shuffling and sounds of a bowl being placed on the tile floor. More shuffling happening and the sound of shoes scuffling on the floor later, Deadpool tries to use his free hand to reach for his pouch or guns so that he can get out of his chains but suddenly, the chains began to shift and tighten around him. His once free hand became trapped by the chains again and then he starts to float. A mini panic had risen in Deadpool at the feeling of suddenly being lifted by seemingly nothing and then put upside down. 

The bag that obscured Deadpool's vision finally comes off but he's not too happy about what he sees. In front of him is a brown haired girl smiling evilly at him, holding the bag in her hands and twisting it a little harder than needed before throwing it out of his line of sight. She slowly starts to walk circles around the merc, smiling and humming to herself in delight. The other girls that Wade can see all seem like they're holding their breath and becoming more ecstatic every second that passes. 

Abruptly, he squeals as he is lifted enough that girls can walk under him, just enough so that they can scrape their scalps to his. Wade becomes uncomfortable more and more and takes in his surroundings, realizing that it's a school and in some kind of cafeteria with freshly done paint jobs, rows of fancy tables and benches pushed back so that they can have a lot more space and large glass windows that are blank and cloudy, giving the scene a more dark and gloomy essence to it. With the setup and the creepy girls constantly giggling and looking at him, he feels like he's in some kind of cult movie.

[That would be cool though, being in some cult and then having someone rescue us. Gasp, I hope it's Spidey!]

{Now why would you spoil what's coming up like that?}

[This is a rewrite White, hey that rhymed! Plus all fangirls, and guys, know that Spidey is gonna swoop in at any time and save us like the damsel we were born to play! That's why they're reading this in the first place: to get in that good content. You know what we're talking about and to who you, ya' wild little sinners]

"Why are we making fun of our favorite people in the world? Our amigos, pals, buddies, compadres, friends, best friends, amigo-wait I already said that.......friend!" 

[No one likes a kiss ass!] 

{But if we kiss ass, then we get to kiss Spidey's ass} 

"Huh, is that true readers?" 

Deadpool looks at dead air for a second, undeniably happy before nodding his head and continuing his conversation. The girls all look at the merc with disgust and awe as they see this madman talking to seemingly nobody and trying to make hand gestures in his chains. That only seems to make him wiggle the chains with his actions and constant babbling. 

"You were right Sister Belle, this vessel is insane. It's perfect for our task at hand." 

The group of girls starts up again, talking and whispering like they're in a sleepover until one of them clap their hands and they all disperse in a flurry of activity. Some of the girls were checking on the big pentagram that Deadpool now notices. And then another girl, with enough context is Sister Yang, pulls out a chair, and walks towards Deadpool with serious stride. Once she's in front of the man, she takes out long cloth but she holds it carefully as she bows towards Wade and chants something. She comes back up and takes off the cloth, revealing a long wavy dagger. From close inspection, the handle on it was bounded in frayed but tight leather. The parts that are very contrasted to the leather as its more polished and refined, almost glinting if you hold it the light. Finally, the curves of the blade also look to be new but the thing that makes Wade shiver is the brown spots that are scattered across the edges and some in the middle.   
  
[If we weren't so in danger and tied up, we could steal that and use it for other bad guys. Imagine getting stabbed and killed by that thing! That'll be badass!]

{I want to say yes to that statement but something is happening right now that needs our attention right now}

Sister Yang proceeds to places the chair right next to Deadpool, who was still talking about the knife in his head. The young Sister grabs a bowl from on the ground and carefully climbs the chair, readying her knife and taking aim at her target while balancing. Deadpool started to wiggle profusely, trying to make the stabbing prolonged enough so that he can think of a plan. Sister Yang curses at the mercenary and tries to steady herself back on the chair. Deadpool stops as he feels his hand getting free, flailing it about until he reaches for the knife in the Sister's hand. 

"Mind if I have that? I kind of want to go home and that knife looks pretty cool!" 

Sister Yang falls off the chair and mutters a quick curse as she stands up. She glares at the mercenary who is still going on about the knife. With a stamp of her foot and her patience wearing thin, she walks towards Deadpool's free hand and stabs it, making the blood spill out instantly and she gathers it quickly with the bowl. Deadpool watches the Sister sloshes the blood around while gathering it, smiling deviously. Another girl comes behind her and says something while waving her hands around Deadpool's. All of a sudden, an orange tinge starts to cover the blood still dripping, and the once flowing red comes to a complete halt around the blade. The girls start to mutter again, complimenting and hyping themselves up again. The two Sisters walk away from their vessel and they go back to sidelines where they watch the merc intensely, almost like they're waiting for something to happen. Deadpool looks around again, making sure this isn't some kind of fever dream after getting high with Weasel. He always knew how to fuck him up. 

[Do you think he's still in the bar? If so, we are definitely in need of some coke or weed after this]

{Yeah that's smart, go on a coke binge after being tampered with by, what seems to be witches}

[See! White gets it!] 

White heavily groans inside Deadpool's head while Yellow starts to think of more "great ideas". Soon, Deadpool starts to join the conversation, ignoring the girls' tiny squeaks when they hear elegant footsteps start to get closer in the long hallway. Soon, an older platinum blonde girl with her jacket uniform tied around her waist and a book cradled in one arm bursts through the doors and strides in like a supermodel. 

All the girls flock towards her right away, shaking her hand and praising her like she's some kind of outlandish goddess. She smiles at her group of girls and then coldly looks towards the mercenary who just got into an argument with White about whether Coca-cola should bring back the original formula and the bottle. The older girl's lips twitch up in delight and she claps her hands as best as she could. 

"Very nice Sisters. Soon, we will be summoning our master and we will rule over these silly mortals." 

The girls cheer, getting the attention of Deadpool. He notices the older blonde girl as she steps up on the edge of the circle. The other girls also get on the edge of the circle, ready for the ritual to start. The older girl chuckles darkly while surveying Deadpool while opening the book to the right page. 

"Hello foolish mortal, I..am Sister Bridget. Not that it matters anyway, but my mother always did teach me politeness." 

The girls around her giggle and look at each other. Wade has to remember that these are high school girls who probably have no idea what they're getting into. He quickly tries to think of a clever thing say when abruptly, the sound of something watery smacking on the floor interrupts and he looks to where the sound came from. Sister Yang stood there pleased as she let's some of the blood trips out so all of it can get into the circle. She tosses the bowl somewhere and gets back into the formation, waiting for further instructions. 

Deadpool watches in morbid curiosity as his blood starts to seep into the symbols and linings, making the black ashy circle turn a deep and dark crimson red, effectively soaking all the blood up and creating a more hard lining.

"Holy shit!" Wade expresses while slightly flailing his impaled hand around. The girls ignore him in favor of looking at their leader as she let's go of the book and it floats in front of her. She reaches out both hands to her sides, quietly commanding to hold on and the ritual begins. 

Every girl starts to hold on to each other's hand and stands up straight, not moving and looking forward like soldiers. Sister Bridget begins the incantation with earnest and the circle begins to smoke a light blue-purple cloud that starts small but over time grows enough that the whole area becomes unclear and hazy. Wade starts to sputter and cough, trying to use his hand to escape the chains but the decorative knife is getting in the way too much. 

Sister Bridget continues the chant, her voice growing louder as she and other girls feel the powerful magic that's swirling through the air. With little to no effort, the magic grows until the whole cafeteria is overrun by smoke. Deadpool tries to make out the blurry figures but even with the mask, they do little to protect his eyes from the magic. 

"Sisters, it is time for the moment we've been waiting for! Witness our magic bringing forth our vessel's heartmate and making our master pleased! It shall be-" 

Sister Bridget's words die in her mouth as the smoke clears. Every girl adjusts their eyes enough to the figure in the middle of the circle, waving off the smoke and coughing as well. Deadpool joins in the gawking as he takes notice in the figure himself. His once frantic self trying to escape turns into a joyous bubbly attitude when he meets eyes with the figure. 

[We already know who it is dumbass, get to the fucking point!] 

{You know nothing of dramatic reveals Yellow, we're getting to that!} 

'Eh, fuck it. Let's just give the audience what they want'

"Spidey! Oh, so great to see you! Now this story can get going with the plot. I missed you buddy, how you been? You look good, working out?" 

Spider-Man's eye mask moves up and down, indicating that he's blinking. Then, the masked area where his nose should be scrunched up in confusion as he looks around for a clue as to what's going on. 

"Pool, what in the world is going on?" 

"Oh, that's easy! See, these witches kidnapped me and told me I'll be used as a vessel for their 'master', and to summon him, they needed to summon my heartmate, which, pfft, what, soulmate wasn't good enough for you guys. Anyway, a few words were chanted and now you're here! That about summon it Witch Leader." 

Spider-Man and Deadpool look towards the leader who's frantically flipping through the pages, pulling on her hair and snarling. Deadpool whistles and tsks as he swings more towards his friend, trying to get close to him. The young hero pushes him away, still a little confused as to why he's here but before he could, a loud frustrated yell rings out in the area and the girls all gather closer towards the pair. Bridget stomps towards the front of the girls with the book in her hand and a mean face expressing confusion and determination. 

"It doesn't matter who the heartmate is, we are continuing this ritual whether we like it or not. Sisters, get his blood!" 

With various nods, the girls start to gather tightly around the hero and mercenary, prompting Spider-Man to gather himself and start to fight. He holds back on punching in favor of webbing up and dodging feeble attacks that come his way. In the background, Deadpool loudly cheers for his hero, chanting 'Spidey' over and over again until Sister Bridget is the last one left. She cowers on the floor, tightly holding onto her book and she growls at the hero, opening the book and smiling sadistically. 

"You will not have me! Our master will be summoned and we will rule the-" 

Peter webs the book out of her hands and then webs her up with the rest of the girls. After dusting himself off, he turns around in time to see the blue chains surrounding Deadpool disappear, making him fall on the floor with a heavy thud and a groan. Peter hesitates to rush over and he instead walks slowly towards the merc, putting on a faux expression of confusion and annoyance. Deadpool turns on his side and looks at the hero with a stretching smile on his mask. He winks and finger guns at Peter and the young hero just roll his eyes and lift the merc, ignoring the little feeling he got from touching the cold gloves and almost cutting himself on the knife. 

"Zomg, Spidey! You did come to me! And might I add that your entrance is not nearly as grand I expected." 

"Pool.." Peter shakes his and sighs tiredly while rubbing his face on his mask. It was times like this where he wishes that normalcy would be part of his life again. Evil witches, rituals that involved him being summoned for some reason...it didn't make any sense. "how did you even get in this mess in the first place? Also, you might want to get rid of-" 

Deadpool looks at his hand and instantly tugs out the knife which surprisingly doesn't cause blood to flow everywhere. He doesn't give it a second thought, excusing it for his healing as he whistling some song while walking over to the webbed book and picking it up, examining it. Spider-Man walks briskly over to the merc and tries to grab it out of his hands, but Wade decides to play keep away.

"No Spidey, this book is so cool, don't take it away. Plus, I want to know what spell was cast on us. Hehe, it'll be like Harry Potter getting a forbidden book." 

"Pool, we need to give this to the Avengers, it looks too dangerous to be here. Plus, I think it belongs to Loki or something like that." 

"Pfft, as if Loki would have some spellbook that involves heartmates. By the way, what is a heartmate? Do you ladies know anything?" 

The pair of heroes looks towards the gloomy and irritated bunch of girls that look to be tight-lipped. They all struggle against the webs but it's worthless against the tight bindings. Wade tsks at them and opens the book, feeling tingly as he looks through the different chapters and its contents. Peter calls the police while trying to reach out and grab the book, but the merc's wild movements make it impossible to multitask. Instead, he finishes up his report and goes towards the girls who try to scoot back from the hero. 

"Alright 'witches', the police are on their way, so I suggest you play nice and answer some of my questions. What was the book for and why am I here?" 

The girls look at each other and then to their leader who looks the most stressed out of all of them. She looks back at her girls and sighs, reluctantly giving up and going limp in the webbing. She glares at the hero in front of her and leans forward, trying to get closer but Spider-Man takes baby steps back. 

"You want to know what we were doing?" Peter rolls his eyes behind his mask and the girl giggles creepily at him, causing him to stop his movements. "We were trying to summon our master, the Almighty, we call him for he is forgotten by name but not by actions. He was a wildly feared lord that cared not for anybody other than his winnings and his rule over everything. We were infatuated with him and we wanted to be his servants in his dark deeds. For that, we had to find an idiot bloodthirsty enough and dark in their souls enough to be the perfect vessel for the deed." 

"Hey! I'm no idiot! I resent that. Can you believe her Spidey?" 

Deadpool comes behind Spider-Man and leans forward so his chin is on the hero's head and one hand is on his shoulder. The young hero tries not to blush at the sudden contact and he bumps the merc off of him, earning him a funny squeak and some overdramatic gasps. He ignores the squeals and goes back to the girls who were looking at Deadpool like he's grown a third head, which is an appropriate reaction. 

"Ok, so you wanted to summon some lord guy? Kids, I don't want to tell you how to spend your free time, but I believe that's a horrible idea. Now, me and my partner here-" 

"You mean heartmate Spidey!" 

" _Partner.._ are going to have to confiscate your book-" 

"And this pretty cool knife!" 

"And we're just gonna keep it in our possession until we can find somewhere safe to put it." 

Deadpool walks over and pats the leader's head softly, turning around while chuckling a bit at the sudden screeches and curses flying his way. He flips the knife in one hand and tucks the book under his arm while continuing the whistling tune from earlier, coming straight towards the small hero. He leans his head down a bit to take a good look and suddenly, his body heats up. He almost doubles over but he keeps up a straight face while his body acts a bit weird. Mere seconds later, his teeth start to hurt and he can't hide the low groan that comes after it. Spider-Man grabs onto Deadpool's shoulder and looks worriedly at the merc, eyes frantically moving so he can scan where his friend might be hurt at. When the pain surpasses, Deadpool straightens up and he tries to smile but it becomes wobbly. 

Even with the mask on Peter notices the tight lip stretch. He decides not to question, knowing the merc will just deny it if he brings it up. The pair stand in place for a silent moment, both of them feeling the tension. Deadpool is uncharacteristically quiet like he's trying to actually think about what to say but he keeps shaking and moving his head, possibly talking to his boxes. 

The sound of blaring alarms gets the heroes out of their minds and into the real world. Without much thought, Peter sparks up and grabs around Deadpool's waist. The merc makes a groaning sound as he wraps his arms around Spidey's neck, holding on tighter than he should. Spider-Man shoots a web out of an open window and swings out, not looking back to talk to the police. 

As they were swinging, Peter couldn't help but feel Deadpool's body heat snuggle up to him tightly. It felt so nice and comforting, it felt safe and homey. It felt..right to be this close. Peter gasps and falls a little bit too rough on a random rooftop nearby. He let's go of Deadpool to crawl away from him and his thoughts and he lifts his mask to his nose so he can get back his breath. Deadpool groans and sits up to look at Spidey breathing heavily on the ground with his mask up. He takes this time to sneak in a few glances at the hero's face, looking so delicate yet strong. 

The merc's eyes wander wildly looking at all the features being shown to him, looking at how that pink tongue crawls out to gloss up those deliciously plump lips. The way those cheeks get rosy with each breath taken and the way his nose gets scrunched up as he flinches. Deadpool inches towards the hero ever so slightly until he's at an arm's distance. Peter notices the movements and turns his head slightly to get a better look but instead, he masks a whine that's crawling in his throat at the sight of the mountains of muscle and radiating heat.

"You ok Spidey? That was some fall there. And the way we left? Woo, I thought my head was gonna fall from whiplash. Believe me when I say baby boy, that decapitation by sudden whiplash is a new one for me but on the other hand, it sounds less painful than death by a bukkake of gunshots." 

Peter cringes and sits up with Deadpool, wanting to shush him but he's abruptly punched by a wave of fatigue. He sways slightly but he manages to pick himself up and stand in place like a normal person would. The mercenary follows Peter's lead and gets up peppy and high energy, not noticing that the way the hero is slumping over. 

"Alright baby boy, let's get this book to the A-Team and call it a night. Maybe get some tacos, no, pizza! I'm feeling like a pizza guy tonight." 

Deadpool bounces on his heels slightly and talks to his boxes in his own little world. Meanwhile, Peter rubs his gloved hands on his face and puts his mask down. "Actually Pool, I'm just gonna go home. Today has been..eventful for me, shall we say and I just got hit with a tidal wave of tired. We can pick this up tomorrow. Later." Peter lingers a bit longer than needed looking at Deadpool but he finally shakes his head of some of the fatigue and shoots out a web. He waves a final goodbye and he swings away, leaving Wade to his thoughts again. 

[That was mildly disconcerting. Our baby spider is tired and he's swinging alone? We should follow him and catch him if he falls] 

{Or maybe we should see where he lives, that'll be fun} 

[Ha, you sneaky bitch. I love the way you think White, let's do it]

Wade doesn't follow Spidey, much to the boxes dismay and he instead goes to his house. He slips off his mask and he throws the spellbook on a ripped and torn recliner, groaning when it felt the sudden weight. The merc takes off his gear and boots until his sighing comfortably into the couch, looking around his large but cluttered apartment. He suddenly feels a small ping of pain in his mouth causing him to fall forward and cover his mouth but it leaves just as quickly as it came. He blinks for a second until a new feeling came over him. 

It was..loneliness. 

He's no stranger to being lonely ever since he got his butterface, but this feeling was something different, more heart pulling than usual. It was the feeling that something was missing, something very important. 

The more he thought about it, the more the pain in his teeth grew, spreading throughout his entire mouth like something was stabbing his mouth over and over again. He writhes in agony on the couch until it disappears again. He catches his breath and looks around again until his eyes catch the book, ominously sitting there. He shivers and grabs a random shirt from off the floor, throwing it at the recliner and somewhat covering the book.

 _'Out of sight, out of mind.'_ Wade thought as he gets up and walks towards his kitchen to get some leftover Oreo's. He walks back to his couch and settles into it, starting the movie and forgetting everything until the day comes. 

"This'll all make sense in the morning." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while huh! 
> 
> heh heh heh heh. *sips tea nervously*
> 
> yeah so, first off, You guys are so nice and I keep finding so many people giving the kudos even though there's only one chapter. Secondly, I have started a lot of drafts just so I can get some plot bunnies out of the way, so, hopefully, they will end soon (coughcoughprobablynotcough) and I can get back to the main plot of my main stories!

Peter shivers in his sleep as he wraps himself back into his blanket. He knew his window might be open since he came through it last night and forgot to close it as soon as he saw his very inviting bed. He tries to ignore the whipping wind but as it gets stronger, he grumbles and sits up in his mattress, kicking off his blanket with a huff as he gets up from his soft warm cocoon and he waddles over to where his window should be.

Keyword, SHOULD!

As he reaches for the "window" like normal, his hand is met with air, his body suddenly jolts as he feels it falling off the edge of a roof. He squeals and flails panicky to try to keep his balance. It helps slightly as he finally gets his barring and struggles to calm his breathing while looking down at the dark alley, looking at all the garbage that moves with stray cats and rats and listening to loud early morning traffic. Peter slowly backs up from the edge of the roof and looks over the city blanketed in a cloudy morning. He shivers as he looks at all the rundown apartments surrounding him and the different people running out like they're late for something. It's strange to him that he's here but, he can't remember how. Peter looks over his shoulder and looks at his mattress and blanket. His tired brain tries to make sense of how he got here without remembering and how he got his mattress and blanket this far out. Peter starts to pat his sweatpant's pockets while he thinks, seeing if he brought anything else but sadly, he's disappointed when he finds he didn't bring his phone with him. He does, however, have his web-shooters which does answer his question on how he got so far out. 

He walks over to his makeshift bed and picks up his blanket to wrap himself in so he can at least stay warm while he maps out his way home. The young hero scoffs at his stupid brain for not letting him remember much of last night. He recounts the events from yesterday over and over again, but everything is just a mess. He remembers being summoned, fighting some 'witches', the police come around and he gives Deadpool a ride and he fell on a roof. That's probably a red flag in itself but Peter can't quite pinpoint a real reason, other than maybe his stupid gay heart noticing the mercs assets again without his permission. He remembers speaking to Wade and telling him he had to go home, which he did, and he got dressed and fell face-first into his mattress. That's all that happened! It made no sense!

Peter grumbles and yawns as he wraps his sadly thin blanket around himself tighter and goes back to the lonely mattress. He can't believe his luck enough that apparently, he sleepwalked or sleep swung to an area he doesn't even know. He's done this before, embarrassingly enough when he was in his second year of being Spider-Man, but it usually only limited to crawling on his roof or just up a wall, not escalating to swinging to a whole other section of New York entirely. Peter assesses the situation further but the more he keeps spitballing ideas, the more they seem to make him anxious. His leg bounces like a jackrabbit while he tightly holds onto his blanket for security.

Then, out of nowhere, Peter perks up and sniffs the air delicately, slightly calming down but also getting nervous. A faint smell starts to form but he couldn't quite make it out until he got heavier and fast. Curious, Peter forgets about his problem for a second and strains his senses a bit so he can figure out the mystery stench. His ears and nose twitch while a small gasp leaves him as he hears a pair of faint but heavy footsteps that seem to get closer pretty quickly and the smell is coming along with it. It's a scent of weird familiarity, leather, hot sauce. What stuck out is a smell Peter didn't know of. He can't quite describe it, but something in him shivers in pure delight as the scent gets closer. The young hero quickly pulls the blanket over his nose in a frail attempt to block the aroma but his mind starts to grow hazy, eyes sagging lightly. The sounds of footsteps, car honking, cats mewling, dogs barking-everything becomes too jumbled and soon just white noise. Peter sways back and forth as he sluggishly tries to get up. It all feels like a trap and he needs to get out pronto before he passes out and gets taken away or worse. 

That thought soon leaves him when suddenly, a black and red blur shoves past the door on the roof and tumbles down on the ground. Peter stumbles backward onto the mattress and looks at the figure with a recovering hazy brain. He calms down instantly when he sees that the large figure kneeling and standing up was none other than the merc with the mouth himself groaning as he gets up from the floor. Then, everything shifts when the merc begins to snarl and snap while talking to his boxes. Peter's wandering mind comes back to haunt him when the older man starts to speak, angrily mumbling to the conversation in his head and primally snarling, something gravely and low. The continuing sound for some reason hits the young hero's core, making him swallow hard and almost tear off his blanket so he can just go over there and just hold the older man. Wade didn't make it better when he finally stood in all his glory, breathing constant and heavy. Peter has to wrap himself up again because he's well aware that he's staring intently and he can't look away. The way that Wade's muscles twitch with each movement, the way he gets up and sports that snarl. The worst part is, Wade's mask is half on his face which shows the older man showing off some bright and sharp canines that could pierce skin if he wanted to. A rush of unplanned thoughts came into Peter's mind, making him blush and bundle himself back into his blanket. He shakes his head, slightly looking at the merc as he stands there, uncharacteristically still and getting into a small heated debate with his boxes about something because he was mumbling for a second. Finally, he moves, brushing himself off, and going back to his old self by talking more out loud and using animated gestures again.

"Guys, I know, I know, breaking the door will probably get me in trouble with the landlord but honestly, that door needed some TLC anyway, busting through it like that Hulk isn't gonna mean anything...I like the way you think Yellow, but no, I don't think it was necessary to bring the explosions, my shoulder took care of the job just fine, even though it's right fucked, isn't it?" 

There was a long pause and Wade looks like he's hesitating and unsure. The mercenary soon scoffs and gets animatedly angry at his voices as he looks around to meet the young brunette. 

"Yellow, stop being a bitch and White, stop encouraging Yellow's behavior. Don't make me shut you off for the rest of the week and you won't pick what's going to be on for movie night. Oh yes. I went there. Now, I have a feeling that something is here, I just want to know-Holy shit it's a blanket monster!" 

Wade stares at the lump of the blanket on the floor with a dirty mattress underneath it. He slowly comes closer towards Peter and in a panic, the hero shoots his hand out accidentally hitting the merc in the face. Wade stumbles backward but he recovers quickly enough to notice the rustle Peter was causing. The hero retracts his hand back to himself and starts to apologize with no intent on stopping until the white eyes of Wade's mask widen and he's no longer holding his nose.

"Spidey? Is that you wrapped up in the blanket?" Wade comes back closer to Peter to examine this a little further. Peter's breath hitches when he sees Wade come closer to him like before, only he can feel his breath and Wade was trying to see in the blanket. Peter frantically waves his hands around to move Wade and make him stop. He still hasn't shown the merc his maskless self, he wants to soon, and he knows Wade will be very extreme when he finds that "his Spidey" is maskless.

"Wait wait wait! Wade yes, it's me b-but I'm maskless so don't move the comforter." 

Wade moves his hands back beside his head and backs off slightly. Once he's at about arm's length away, he sits down in front of Peter and presses his lips together in confusion. The eyes of the mask move as he talks in his head, probably thinking about the situation himself. 

"Shit, Spidey. How'd you get here? And why aren't you in costume? How the fuck did you get your mattress here?" 

"Um, that's what I'm trying to figure out myself. But, to answer how I got here...I may have sleepswung here?"

There's a long pause. Peter can feel Wade staring at him, even through the blanket, and he bites his lip in anticipation. Although the silence isn't uncomfortable, Peter can feel the tension start to build slowly. He's about to break the silence but then he feels strong hands on his shoulders, gently standing him up.

"Alright Webs, let's just get you inside before you get some kind of cold.

Before Peter can slightly protest, Wade ushers Peter towards the roof door and down the dimly lit stairs. There's a feeling of unbridled tension between the pair as Wade keeps his body close enough to where Peter can feel some of the merc's body heat radiating off of him but too far away that Peter almost whines at the little contact he has. A small unknown part of his brain threatens him to just fall back onto the merc, just to see what he'd do, but he ignores it in favor of using his brain for more important things, like figuring out how to tell Tony about the problem. 

A few more minutes pass and the pair finally approach in front of a dingy splintered door with its numbers barely hanging on to the tape trying to do its job. Observing more, he sees that some of the splinters have something papery and white on it, almost like a cover-up gone wrong. While Peter looks at the door, Wade whistles the familiar tune of Sexy Back while opening his fanny pack and fumbling with his keys. A solid minute passes before the merc finally finds his key and steps from behind Peter to unlock his door. Once the door opens, he rushes in, gesturing around like he's presenting his humble abode. Peter takes tiny steps inside, being careful not to bump into everything. He hears Wade shuffle beside him, moving stuff around and mumbling to himself again. 

"Sorry, Spidey, for the atrocious mess, meant to clean up but got distracted by this nice looking knife on TV that was screaming at me to buy it. I bought it instantly and I was waiting impatiently for it. Let me tell ya, it was so-so worth the $200. Anyway, sit down baby boy, I'll go get something to cover you up so you won't be dragging that blanket around when we meet the A-Team." 

Wade helps Peter get to the surprisingly soft couch and the merc adds a pat on the head before he stomps to what Peter assumes is his room. Hearing the door close, signaling that he's alone, Peter moves the blanket from his eyes and lets it fall on his shoulder. He looks around again and although Peter has no room to talk about the state of an apartment, he can say that he was expecting this much mess coming from Wade. There are bullet holes in the wall above the out of place widescreen TV, pausing on some movie where a man in the dressed in black is surrounded by ten black belts. Other things on the walls include a few cheesy 80's posters that look slightly worn but undeniably loved, a few mold spots in the corners, and splotches of what looks like grease. There is surprisingly little furniture in the living room but it still looked homey, well the couch and table do, even though there were several crumbs, wrappers, and non-descript magazines scattered around. Peter resists the urge to organize the mess and instead, he looks around the small area, just to keep himself busy. His eyes then catch onto the torn and old looking recliner by the door. Peter's interest sparks when he sees a book barely hidden under a shirt. 

The younger man slowly gets up from the sinking couch and walks towards the recliner, hesitating to remove the shirt and look. He swallows his sudden nervousness and lifts the fabric to reveal what's underneath. His whole body shivers coldly when he recognizes the scarred and leathery cover of the magic book from yesterday. He slowly and hesitantly picks up the book to look over it and he peers to his left where Wade's door is still slightly cracked. He sees the shadows of Wade walking around frantically and Peter looks back to the book skeptically. The young hero slowly opens the book while his body tenses. Each page he flips through has pictures of potions, weapons, or sometimes, none at all. Peter stares in confusion as he tries to read the words but the language makes him have a migraine just reading it. It looks like Greek or Latin but it looks more jumbled and nonsensical. Possibly a dead language that is far beyond gone. Peter groans and wonders how the hell the girls from last night could read this. As he stares at the pages closely, he gets to two pages that finally strike his interest. 

The page itself is nothing new, but the pictures themselves are what makes Peter get unknowingly uncomfortable and tense. In the middle of the page are two shadowed silhouettes, seemingly holding hands. The only thing that's colorful on the page is the red streaks that are wrapped around the hands like a present and it wraps around the arms until it goes to the white and gray shaded hearts of each figure. Underneath the picture is only a few words, which is the biggest contrast to the rest of the pages that have essays of texts. As Peter studies the picture more to get a better context, he almost drops the book when the closer he got to the book, the more he sees that the once dark shaded heart is beating and pulsing with a slow beat. The young hero watches in shock and awe as the red strings that seem to move up the arms and slither towards the beating hearts until it completely wraps around it, making them beat faster but out of sync with each other. Peter watches as the strings then snap stiff with a surprisingly soft crack and soon, the heartbeats slow down to normal until they both have a steady and almost calming rhythm to them, making Peter sway slightly. 

The beating suddenly stops when Wade busts back in the living, a soft-looking pile of clothing in hand and a grin that shows off his teeth. Peter gasps and drops the book back in the recliner, shaking his head to get some of the confusion out. He looks back at the book and then lifts his head towards Wade who is covering his face with the clothing he brought out. Peter wants to laugh but a sudden warmth came over his chest. He places a hand there as if to stop the feeling from growing but instead, he made him realize that blanket over his head had fallen off. Peter quickly yelps and squats to the floor, picking up his comforter in a rush and proceeds to put it back over his head. The young hero groans at the silliness that is ensuing because of his stupid rule that he won't show Wade his face until he's ready. Yeah, when has he ever been ready. Gathering himself back up, he takes a step forward towards the merc who still has his face full of clothing and he chuckles to kind of slice the immediate tension that filled up the room. 

"Wade, what're you..doing?" 

"Sorry, Spidey! But gotta respect the super bro code."

"The..super bro code." Peter makes a face that if Wade would've seen it, it would probably make the merc coo and tease him for being too sassy or something. He even has his hip jutted out to side and hands on his hips just because he can. 

"Yep," Wade pops the p although it was muffled. "Until you show me what's under that mask, I'm not allowed to see. And I kind of, BUT BARELY, peeked at you when your blanket fell. But I scoffed at myself and now I'm not looking until the blanket is on. I-is the blanket on?" 

Peter rolls his eyes and then pulls the blanket back over his face as he walks more towards the merc. Head down with a general gist of where he is, he lifts his hands straight forward until he feels soft cotton beneath his fingers. He lightly pushes his palms into the fabric until Wade gets the message and places them on top of his arms. Peter snorts a bit and carefully brings the clothes closer to his chest, still feeling the weird floaty sensation but dialed down a bit. He wonders if it was because he saw what was inside the book and it cast something on him. Or maybe, it was illustrating what was happening? 

As Peter silently thanks Wade and heads into the merc's room still trying to rack his brain to fit all the pieces together, Wade blinks and doesn't move from his spot. He looks at the spellbook Peter dropped and he glares at it, feeling uncomfortable with its presence. He seriously needs to avoid magic after this whole ordeal is done. He'll get the answers on what hoodoo magic those girls did to him and Spidey and he'll avoid any kind of magic when he's on missions from now on. He sighs deeply and drags his tired body towards his couch and immediately slouches into it, letting the cushions sink with him and envelope him in a homey scent. There's a slight pang in his gums as he takes in more scent and as the silence grows on. He shifts his legs together and tries to get comfortable but he felt too riddled with some kind of unknown energy. One that makes him want to sit up and do something. He knows he only has to wait a couple more seconds for Peter to come out and then they can go to the Tower but something else in him is making him so finicky. 

A few minutes of agony later, Wade turns around when the door creaks open and he does a double-take at the young hero. He knew Spider-Man was on the lithe gymnastic, bordering on ballet dancer when it came to his body type, but one thing that suit never showed was how small he truly was. Usually, when Spider-Man was in his suit, it framed his muscles nicely and Wade did make a passing comment about how short he was but this was different. Very different. Instead of being accompanied by a well-fitted suit, his spidey was in a hoodie, Wade's hoodie to be exact, which was a few sizes too big for him. It came all the way down to just cover up the essentials and barely cover up the thighs but that would only be in Wade's imagination as the pants that Spidey is wearing fits him slightly well. They didn't hang off per se but they were obvious that they didn't fit on him. Wade looks over his crush silently and something deep within him, something primal growled and relished in the image of his Spidey not only wearing his clothes but also in seeing him look so small and helpless in them. Wade watches intently as slim fingers start to roll up the baggy sleeves until they were to his liking. He soon looks further up, not enough but just far up enough to see those pink plush lips that he sees when the mask is up and they're eating something or when Spider-Man needs to breathe. Wade quickly snaps his eyes to the floor and shuts his eyes but he couldn't stop himself from feeling something deep in his throat start to rumble excitedly. His teeth and gums start to ache again like last night but now he kind of understands what it is. He may not have spider-sense, but he knows when something wrong is about to happen. He has to stop this right now. 

"Well Spidey, don't you just look adorable in my clothes. Now, I would compliment you more but, I think it'd be best if we got that spooky magic book out of my apartment and into the Tower." 

Wade gets up clunkily and stomps his way over to the book lazily tottering off the side of the recliner and picks it up. He turns back around in time to see Peter closing the hood enough to cover his face. Wade holds the book under his arm and opens the door, walking out with Peter following behind. The duo makes it downstairs where Wade's "friend" apparently is waiting for them in a nicer looking cab than most, happily waving at them and sporting a bright smile. 

"Hello, Mr. Pool. So good to see you again." 

Wade steps in front of Peter and extends his hand toward Dopinder who does the same and they give each a satisfying high five. The merc grabs Peter's arm and gently pulls it so they can hop in the back of the car. Peter looks around the car as best as he can while Wade finishes his conversation. 

"So, where to Mr. Pool?" 

"Ooo, nice rhyming Dopey. Well, if you must know, we need to get to the Avengers Tower. Like ASAP, pronto, today!" 

"The Avengers Tower? But...I thought the Avengers hated you, no offense." 

"Eh, none taken and yes they do quite hate me a lot actually but you see, the problem I have has to deal with my friend here." 

Dopinder looks back in his seat at Peter who is slouching further in his seat. Wade wraps a heavy arm around his shoulder and pulls him close to him, effectively getting Peter into more view. When Dopinder makes a confused face, Wade uses his other hand to pat the cab driver on the shoulder in mocking reassurance. 

"Without getting too into it, we had a run-in with witches the other night and now I'm trying to find a solution. You know, doing the right thing, yadda yadda. Think you can get us to the Tower as fast as possible?" 

Dopinder grins excitedly as he turns around and grips the steering wheel tightly. Peter unconsciously grips Wade's knees as the man starts the car and revs the motor up like he just got accepted to a race. 

"Don't worry Deadpool, I can get you there in no time." 

In a flash, the car takes a sharp U-turn and pulls off from the curb, making Peter and Wade shift off to the side and get closer to each other. Wade's body moves on its own as his arms wrap around Peter more, holding him tightly to him. Peter wants to say something but his hearing picks up the merc's heartbeat, slow and calming. It reminded him of the heartbeat he saw in the book. Peter sighs and shuffles a little closer. He prays that this will be explained at the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took longer than expected mainly because I write these when I'm in a creative mood and then when I go back to it the next day, an idea or something else will look wrong so I have to change it. 
> 
> One of those moments was, I noticed that I used Spider-Man and Deadpool way too much even though Peter knows Wade's name and I'm being way too professional. -_- 
> 
> But I digress, hope you enjoyed! Goodnight everybody! Smooches!


End file.
